


Mail

by bberrybbang



Category: Cho Seungyoun - Fandom, Lee hangyul - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, idk - Freeform, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang
Summary: He needed to say goodbye but he didn't know how to.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voice Mail





	Mail

He needed to say goodbye but he didn't know how to. So he just stared outside the building of their shared apartment.

He _loved him_. There's no doubt about it. He _loved_ him. He _loves_ him. He is _loving_ him. And he will _always love_ him.

Whenever they stare in each other's eyes, he would be lost in his. Staring at him felt like being swallowed by the black hole. He'll always get lost in his eyes. That's the effect of Lee Hangyul to him.

_Lee Hangyul_

The guy who he has shared everything to. The only person who gets him in just one look. He gets chills everytime Hangyul would know that something is wrong or he is feeling sad and worried. Hangyul always gets him. And that's what he hates and love about him.

Being with Hangyul was ecstatic. He was like a drug that made Seungyoun feel high and happy.

But why does he need to say goodbye?

Because like a drug, he was being addicted to the boy. And it makes him want and crave for more. And he knows he can't have more. Because if he will crave for more, the boy might push him away and be tired of him. And he doesn't want the boy to be tired of him.

_"I'm sorry. I'm leaving you"_

He knows he can't say it in person.

And that was the last time he had a contract with him.

The younger boy would always message him.

To tell him to have a good day.

To tell him to eat properly.

To tell him to stay hydrated.

To tell him not to get sick.

To tell him to sleep.

They continued for months. Until they stopped.

__

_Did he stopped loving me?_

_Will he still take me back?_

_Can he handle the mess that I am?_

_Will he still love me?_

His head was filled with these thoughts. Everyday. Every single day. He regretted saying goodbye.

Hangyul stopped wanting him back. This was the track that Seungyoun chose.

He would sometimes look at the photos they took together. Lay them on the floor and shuffle them like they are playing cards. And pick one photo, trying to remember when they took it and why they took it.

These photos are unfair. They were smiling. They were happy. The memory was happy and yet Seungyoun is crying over his stupid decision.

He still got time.

He does, right?

He got up and started writing a song. A song about Hangyul. About how pure and lovely he is. About the little things that mattered.

After putting his feelings into a song, he decided to pour his feelings into a letter.

He filled the paper with what he is feeling. The words are short and yet they are screamimg what he is feeling.

He hopes that Hangyul would receive them well.


End file.
